Superior Spider-Man's Suit
Octavius redesigned the costume again, distancing himself further from Peter's classic design. Upon the death of Otto Octavius and return of Peter Parker, with the newer suit heavily damaged, this suit was replaced by the more classic uniform once more. A replica of both the first and second versions of the suit could be seen among the storage of suits, found in Peter's personal lab at Parker Industries. Later, Peter donned a further upgraded version of this suit to use in his vendetta against Itsy Bitsy. The duplicate of Doctor Octopus would later create a replica of the second version of the suit, reclaiming his alias as the Superior Spider-Man. When the duplicate returned to being Doctor Octopus, he got rid of his heroic attire, tossing it in a trash can. Features First Version * Carbonadium: Octavius had added some carbonadium plating on the back of the mask to protect him from any potential mind-swap. * Talons: Octavius had added retractable sharp talons on his hands and feet, which he uses in combat against his enemies. The talons can also be used to inject nano-spiders-tracers with a GPS and listening device. * Enhanced Lenses: Octavius had also added HUD and tracking abilities added to the lenses of his mask. Damage to the mask makes the lenses darken, as if the systems shut down. The lenses were also capable of detecting radio waves, which was used by Octavius to track down wired explosives. They emitted a purplish glow when in use. * Spider Button: Octavius has also turned the spider symbol on his chest into a button that can be used to activate traps for his enemies. Second Version The second version of the suit included the same features as the previous model, with the additions/upgrades of: * Enhanced Lenses: The lenses are now black in color. * Spider-Arms: Four mechanical spider-arms used for combat. They are seemingly based off of the spider-arms from the Iron Spider Armor and/or Octavius' own arms. * ' Special Wrist Device:' The suit features a special built-in communication device that can be used to exchange calls or to activate/control nano-spider tracers injected in a person's body. In preparation for his fight against Agent-Venom, Spider-Man swapped out the old design for an upgrade specifically tailored to combating the Symbiote. Which possess all of the previous models old functionality while sporting newer ones like flamethrowers and sonic webbing. * Talons: Carried over from his previous attire, being retractable but slightly larger and still possessing nano-spider injection ports, which have been modified to detonate, causing both paralysis and great pain. * A.I.: The suit possesses an artificial intelligence which is capable of making the suit walk by itself when Octavius is not using it to clean itself and avoid contact with other people or security cameras. Third Version In order to convey his more aggressive mindset towards Itsy Bitsy, Peter further upgraded the version of this costume that he had in his possession and decided to use it to kill her once and for all. He also changed the lenses back to white, and added back the red gloves and boots motif of his usual outfit. The suit has an alternative name of "Heavy Assault costume". Noticeable upgrades included: * Spider-Arms: The spider-arms on Otto's version of the suit were upgraded to include a secondary claw on each arm. Furthermore, Peter added the ability to shoot lasers from the arms, comparing their power output to a "shoulder-mounted power plant" which could dissect things at an atomic level. * Web Wings: Peter added web wings to the suit, likely to help it glide more accurately. * Laser Beams: In addition to the lasers in the spider-arms, there were separate laser units that could shoot more focused lasers. * Nerve Hacking Technology: Peter added technology that could wirelessly stimulate the nervous system - he used it to beam a message into Deadpool's aural nerve. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Issue In Earth-199999, Tony Stark had designed several holographic blueprint suit schematics for Peter Parker before the former past away. One of these suit designs was the Superior Spider-Man Suit with aesthetics similar to Peter's original Stark suit. Spider-Man: Far From Home In Earth-TRN461, Otto Octavius created the original Superior Spider-Man suit to impress Mary Jane Watson. This version didn't utilize Horizon Labs technology, since Peter Parker never worked there. Spider-Man Unlimited In Earth-TRN562, Otto Octavius created the Superior Spider-Man suit to outstage Peter Parker and prove anyone could be Spider-Man. This version wasn't as form fitting and, despite being the original, used the second Earth-616 design. Marvel Avengers Academy In Earth-TRN633, Otto created the Superior Spider-Man suit after swapping minds with Peter, leaving his consciousness trapped in the robotic body of the Living Brain. This suits design is based off of the second version of the superior suit, though the spider emblem matches that of the Iron Spider Armor from Earth-199999. Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series) In an Unknown Reality, a grown-up Peter Parker used his love of science to create a superior spider-suit. | CurrentOwner = Peter Parker | PreviousOwners = Otto Octavius / "Peter Parker", Otto Octavius Duplicate | Notes = * Although Peter Parker originally designed the costume, Otto Octavius modified it to better suit him as a "hero", the costume making him appear more fearsome and aggressive. | Trivia = * The 2.0 Suit is an unlockable costume for Peter in the 2014 video game ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2''. * Red and blue were the primary colors of Spider-Man's costume, but Octavius had redesigned it; the primary colors are now red and black. * The suit is actually a redesign from Alex Ross' Spider-Man (2000) series original costume. * Otto changing the color scheme from blue to black may be influenced on how he found Peter Parker's black cloth suit slimming. }} Category:Otto Octavius Equipment Category:Horizon Labs Technology Category:Carbonadium Category:Parker Industries Technology Category:Spider-Man Suits